Block
Blocks are the basic unit of structure in Minecraft. Behavior Solid and liquid blocks make up the Minecraft game environment and they can be harvested and used in many different ways. Most blocks, such as dirt or cobblestone, are opaque, while some blocks, such as glass or ice, are transparent. Some blocks, like torches or glowstone, emit light. Most opaque blocks will block light, while transparent blocks will have no effect on light or will diffuse it. Most blocks ignore gravity. The exceptions are sand/red sand, gravel, anvil, dragon egg, and layer snow (only in PE). Block Height Most blocks are 1 block high (1 meter), but some blocks, such as slabs or beds, have different block heights. The player can automatically step up from a lower to a higher height, so long as the height difference is no longer than 0.6 blocks (meters). Textures Blocks' textures have a resolution of 16x16 pixels. Most blocks are 1x1x1 cubic block (meter) by default, but their shape can be changed with models. Most blocks' textures are static (non-moving). The exceptions are water, lava, Nether portal block, End portal block, End gateway (Block), fire, sea lantern, command block, prismarine, and magma block, which all have animated (moving) textures. The player can change textures, their resolutions, and whether or not a texture is animated with resource packs. They can also use models to change blocks' shapes and sizes, so long as the width is equal to the height. All textures except for terracotta will be changed to fit in more with terracotta. List of Blocks Natural Blocks These blocks are generated in the terrain of the three dimensions of Minecraft: the Overworld, the Nether, and the End. This category includes ores and liquids. *Andesite *Bedrock *Bone Block *Clay (Block) *Hardened Clay *Coal Ore *Diamond Ore *Diorite *Dirt/Coarse Dirt/Podzol *Emerald Ore *End Stone *Glowstone *Gold Ore *Granite *Grass Block *Gravel *Ice/Packed Ice *Iron Ore *Lapis Lazuli Ore *Lava *Magma Block *Mycelium *Nether Quartz Ore *Netherrack *Obsidian *Redstone Ore *Sand/Red Sand *Sandstone/Red Sandstone *Snow (Block)/Snow (Layer) *Soul Sand *Stone *Water Structures These blocks are generated to form structures. *Cobblestone/Mossy Cobblestone *Cobweb *Dragon Egg *End Gateway (Block) *End Portal Block *End Portal Frame *End Rod *End Stone Bricks *Fire *Grass Path *Monster Egg (Stone, Stone Bricks, Cobblestone, Mossy Stone Bricks, Chiseled Stone Bricks, Cracked Stone Bricks) *Monster Spawner *Nether Brick *Nether Portal (Block) *Nether Wart *Prismarine/Dark Prismarine/Prismarine Bricks *Purpur Block/Purpur Pillar *Sea Lantern *Sponge/Wet Sponge *Stone Bricks/Mossy Stone Bricks/Chiseled Stone Bricks/Cracked Stone Bricks Plants These blocks can be grown and harvested to obtain resources. *Beetroot Seeds *Cactus *Carrot *Chorus Flower/Chorus Plant *Cocoa Beans *Dead Bush *Fern/Large Fern *Flower *Double Tallgrass/Grass *Leaves (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak) *Lilypad *Melon (Block) *Melon Seeds *Mushroom Stem/Red Mushroom (Block)/Brown Mushroom (Block)/Red Mushroom/Brown Mushroom *Potato *Pumpkin *Pumpkin Seeds *Sapling (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak) *Sugar Cane *Vines *Seeds *Wood (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak) Manufactured These blocks can be acquired through crafting and smelting. *Banner *Block of Coal *Block of Diamond *Block of Emerald *Block of Gold *Block of Iron *Block of Quartz/Chiseled Quartz Block/Pillar Quartz Block *Block of Redstone *Bookshelf *Bricks *Carpet *Cobblestone Wall/Mossy Cobblestone Wall *Fence (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Dark Oak, Jungle, Nether Brick) *Flower Pot *Glass/Stained Glass *Glass Panes/Stained Glass Panes *Hay Bale *Iron Bars *Jack o'Lantern *Ladder *Lapis Lazuli Block *Nether Wart Block *Polished Andesite *Polished Diorite *Polished Granite *Red Nether Brick *Sandstone/Red Sandstone *Slab (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak, Brick, Nether Brick, Cobblestone, Stone, Quartz, Sandstone, Red Sandstone, Stone Brick, Purpur) *Slime Block *Stairs (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak, Sandstone, Red Sandstone, Cobblestone, Brick, Stone Brick, Nether Brick, Quartz, Purpur) *Wool Utility These blocks serve many different purposes, all of which are helpful to the player. *Anvil *Beacon *Bed *Brewing Stand *Cake *Cauldron *Chest *Crafting Table *Enchantment Table *Farmland *Frosted Ice *Furnace *Jukebox *Mob Head *Sign *TNT *Torch Mechanisms These blocks can perform many different tasks. *Button (Wood, Stone) *Dispenser *Daylight Sensor *Door (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak) *Dropper *Fence Gate (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak) *Hopper *Lever *Note Block *Piston/Sticky Piston *Pressure Plate (Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold) *Rail, Powered Rail, Detector Rail, Activator Rail *Redstone *Redstone Comparator *Redstone Lamp *Redstone Repeater *Redstone Torch *Trapdoor (Wood, Iron) *Trapped Chest *String *Tripwire Hook Creative Only These blocks can only be accessed from the Creative mode inventory. *Mob Head Commands Only These blocks can only be accessed by using commands. *Barrier Block *Command Block/Repeating Command Block/Chain Command Block *Double Wooden Slab (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak) *Shrub *Player Head *Structure Block/Structure Void PE and Win 10 Only These blocks can only be accessed in Pocket Edition and Windows 10 Edition. *Glowing Obsidian *Nether Reactor Core (as of 2016 this was removed) *As of 2017 the stonecutter was supposedly removed Technical Blocks Technical blocks' functions are strictly tied to the usage of other blocks. They cannot be obtained in normal gameplay, and most cannot even be obtained with commands. Some can be obtained using commands or mods. These blocks serve various purposes during game events. If any are aquired, they will usually have a missing texture. History Pre-Classic *rd-132211 - The player can now place and destroy blocks. *rd-160052 - Added support for different block types. *rd-160052 - Particles are now shown when the player destroys a block. *rd-160052 - Added support for dynamic blocks. *rd-160052 - The player can now "pick" blocks. Classic *0.0.22a - Added multiple block sounds. *0.24 - Breaking blocks allows the player to pick them up and place them, thus adding them and removing them from their inventory. *0.24_02 - The player now has to hold down the mouse button to break blocks, creating a block-breaking animation. *0.27 SURVIVAL TEST 10 - The player begins with 10 TNT blocks and can obtain dirt, cobblestone from stone, wooden planks from wood, gold blocks from gold ore, iron blocks from iron ore, stone slabs from coal ore, and white wool from sheep. *0.28 - Right click adds blocks and left click removes them. *0.28 - The player can build with naturally occuring blocks, and can use bookshelf, sponge, colored wool, brick, obsidian, and moss stone. Server OPs could build bedrock. Some servers gave ability to place grass blocks and fluid blocks. *0.28 - All new block types added. Indev *Dec. 25, 2009 - The player can now drop blocks on the ground. *Dec. 25, 2009 - The player can pick up blocks that are thrown on the ground. *Jan. 22, 2010 - Blocks can be placed on resource items. As a result, resource items will be thrown off. *Jan. 25, 2010 - New block particles. Official Release *13w37a (1.7.2) - The player is no longer able to obtain the item form of 26 technical blocks. These blocks were: bed (ID 16), piston head (ID 34) and extension (ID 36), redstone wire (55), wheat crops (59), standing sign (63) and wall sign (68), wooden (64) and iron (71) door, lit redstone ore (74), unlit redstone torch (75), sugar cane (83), cake (92), unpowered (93) and powered (94) repeater, pumpkin (104) and melon (105) stem, nether wart (115), brewing stand (117), cauldron (118), lit redstone lamp (124), tripwire (132), flower pot (140), skull (144), and the unpowered (149) and powered (150) comparator. *14w25a (1.8) - The player is no longer able to obtain the item form of 12 technical blocks. These blocks were: flowing (8) and stationary (9) water, flowing (10) and stationary (11) lava, double stone (43) and wooden (125) slabs, fire blocks (51), nether portal (90) and end portal (119) blocks, cocoa pods (127), and potato (141) and carrot (142) crops. *14w25a (1.8) - Blocks now show the closest item form to themselves as the icon in the superflat settings menu. *14w26b (1.8) - All technical blocks except for the monster spawner (52) and farmland (60) have the missing texture in the inventory. *15w49a (1.9) - Removed the ability to obtain the item form of lit furnace (62). Pocket Edition Alpha *Pre-release - Added cyan flower and invisible bedrock, which are exclusive to PE. *0.2.0 - Breaking blocks allows the player to pick them up and place them, thus adding them and removing them from their inventory. *0.2.1 - Added block breaking animation. *0.5.0 - Added nether reactor core and glowing obsidian, which are exclusive to PE. *0.6.0 - Added stonecutter, which is exclusive to PE. *0.9.0 - Removed cyan flower. *0.12.0 - Nether reactor core unable to be obtained in survival or creative. *0.13.0 - Removed functionality of stonecutter. Block is still obtainable in the creative inventory. Category:Blocks